Kagome's Fourth Year
by renee hex
Summary: Kagome is now in her 4th year and having fun, but still can't stay out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Mud sighed softly, haven gotten board from being in the trunk, but not knowing where she was anymore, she didn't want to bust her way out. Mud listened carefully, hearing several voices around her, but she couldn't understand any of them. Holding back several yelps and whimpers as she was shoved around by the other items in the large container, Mud sighed once as she stopped getting tossed around.

Shaking her head softly, Mud listened as she heard the sound of a car starting, being tossed forward as the car jerked backward and kept going. Mud shook her head once more as she realize that she had been facing the back of the car. Laying down on a robe, Kagome sniffed the robe, which she hadn't been able to since it had been piled under books and other items.

Mud's head shot back with a smirk, or as much of a smirk as she could in her tiny form. Curling up happily, Mud soon fell asleep in a light doze as the car continued to move forward, stopping randomly. After a long ride, Mud shifted as the car pulled to a stop and the engine was shut off and the car trunk was soon opened. Listening carefully, she sighed when she heard no voices outside her trap.

After a few minutes of being bumped around, Mud was glad when the trunk stopped moving and a soft hooting could be heard. Mud curled up as she heard mumbling nearby as the trunk snap was opened, the lid soon moving upward. Mud lifted her head and looked up as the lid nearly dropped from the person's grip, only to be caught and thrown open.

Harry stared down at Mud with wide eyes, "Mud, what are you doing in there?"

Mud yawned cutely as she jumped out of the trunk and looked around, once she was sure the room was safe she transformed back to her human form. Kagome stretched silently as she popped different parts of her body. Once she was done, Kagome glanced around, her ears shifting at each noise as she settled on Harry, who was now sitting on his bed. Kagome smiled softly as she replied softly, so none knew she were there, "Pansy shoved me into a trunk while I was in my kitten form. I think she's jealous of me or something, imagine, jealous of an animal."

Harry shook his head softly, "Kagome, you don't seem worried, but what about the Weasleys… Mrs. Weasley is probably throwing a fit…"

Kagome shook her head softly, "it's fine. Shippo probably used an illusion and made a duplicate of me so Grandma won't know the difference for a while. He probably told Uncle Ron, Fred, and George though…" Kagome smiled softly before looking toward Hedwig, "fine, I'll send a letter to let them know where I am. Mind if I borrow Hedwig?"

Harry shook his head softly as he found a piece of parchment and a pen, handing both to Kagome. Thinking silently, Kagome quickly wrote: _Dear Shippo, I'm at Harry's. I got shoved in a trunk, and it ended up being his. Sorry for the trouble, I'm sure Grandma isn't being easy either, but don't worry, I'm safe. Take care and see you soon. I want to stay and see how bad the Dursleys are, or if they are worse than what Harry has told us and Ron. Your twin, Kagome._

Kagome folded the parchment and handed it to Hedwig, "take that to Weasley Burrow, please, either give it to Shippo, Ron, or the twins. Thank you Hedwig." Hedwig ruffled his feathers softly in excitement before flying out the window. Kagome smiled softly as she turned back to Harry, "I'm use to being kidnapped by a lot of different people and creatures, but this is the first time that I've ended up with a friend."

Harry shook his head, "so how are you going to get back home?"

Kagome shook her head softly, "I'm not for a little while. I thought I'd stick around for a little while."

Harry sighed, "they aren't going to like that. They didn't like when I brought Hedwig home, so they're really not going to like me bringing home a second animal."

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "just tell them I belong to some one else… tell them some one you don't like, since they enjoy your suffering as you put it, then they might enjoy you being tormented by an enemy's pet…"

Harry sighed softly, but before he could reply the two turned as they heard footsteps coming toward them. Kagome smirked at Harry, "don't worry, if I hurt you, it won't last long…" Kagome then transformed to the size of a small dog, though she were still a black fox with tan tipped ears and tail.

The door soon opened loudly, causing Harry to jump to his feet in surprise, while Mud ran under the bed. A large guy gruffly spoke, "who are you talking too and what was that?"

Mud poked her head out from under the bed as Harry spoke, "no one and that was Mud and…" Harry yelped softly as he jumped away from the bed as Mud crawled out and slammed her head against his leg, though it looked harder than what it really was. Harry knelt down and rubbed his leg softly for more emphasis for pain, "Mudblood, she belongs to some one from school."

Mud looked up toward the guy as he glared down at Harry, who soon stood, then turned toward Mud curiously, "Mudblood, what kind of name is that?"

Harry shook his head softly, "how should I know, I didn't name her."

The man glared at Harry with pursed lips before speaking, "Petunia wants you in the kitchen, don't make her wait." The large guy then left the room, heading back down the creaking stairs.

Harry sighed softly, "that's my Uncle Vernon. The woman is my Aunt Petunia, and the blob is my cousin, Dudley." Mud nodded as she followed him out of the room and down the stairs, walking as silent as any demon could.

Harry led the way into the kitchen, but before he could speak, Dudley spoke loudly from the kitchen table, "what is that?"

Petunia quickly turned and stared at Mud, who lazily looked around, "Harry, get that thing out of here!"

Harry sighed as he looked down at Mud, who tilted her head before looking up at Harry, growling softly as Harry's hand got closer. Harry quickly jerked his hand back, "she won't let me touch her, so how am I suppose to get her out?"

Petunia glanced around as Vernon suddenly spoke, "use the broom."

Harry looked toward the broom, but as he was reaching for it, Mud walked over and sat beside Dudley. Dudley's eyes widened in surprise as Harry swung at Mud, who easily dodged, causing the broom to hit Dudley's leg. Mud sat back up and tilted her head as she looked up at Dudley.

Dudley stared back down at Mud, "can't I keep it?"

Vernon spoke quickly, "no!" Mud looked up at Vernon as she stood, her tail swishing lightly behind her as he spoke, "that thing came here with Harry, he'll be responsible for it and he will take it back… and it won't be coming back."

Harry nodded, "yes, sir." Harry then looked down at Mud, who looked up at him with mischievous filled eyes. 'This is going to be a long summer.'

Harry had thought correctly, as Mud would pretend to despise him, though she would never actually hurt him. Dudley kept trying to get his parents to let him keep her, though she wouldn't have anything to do with him. Vernon kept glaring at her, while Petunia would try to ignore her. Kagome had sent a message home each week so her family knew she were fine.

As the summer near the end, the family and Mud were in the kitchen eating breakfast when there came a knock at the door. Mud lifted her head from her fruit slices, thoroughly enjoying her breakfast as Vernon went to answer the door. Mud jumped slightly as the door slammed shut and Vernon yelled, "Harry Potter!"

Harry glanced at Mud before he stood, the two walking to the living room, Vernon closing the door sharply between Harry and Mud. Mud easily dodged the door as she jumped back a foot with her head tilted to the side, 'I'm sure Harry can handle this with out me, anyway…' Mud turned and looked at her dish on the floor, 'I've got to find something better to eat… That stuff just isn't filling for a demon, even eating it each day.'

Mud easily walked up the stairs and to Harry room where she shut the door and transformed back to her humanoid form. Kagome stretched as she heard Harry and Vernon talking, soon walking to Harry's trunk and finding a small piece of cake, which she happily ate as she waited for Harry. She didn't have to wait long as she heard her friend racing up the stairs.

Kagome easily finished her cake and transformed just as Harry entered his room. Mud jumped to the desk in her kitten form, looking curiously at Harry, "we're leaving…" Harry then jumped back as a small bird began flying around with a letter.

Mud watched the tiny owl curiously, flying very quick for a small creature. Once Harry had the letter and read it aloud, Mud smiled as big as she could, "we'll be leaving tomorrow!"

Mud bounced happily as she ran around Harry's legs, shifting to her bigger fox-size. During the rest of the day Harry stayed in his room, but Mud couldn't stand being kept in one room for long, so she would wonder the house, listening to the Dursley's conversations.

The next was much like the last, though Kagome sat at the bottom of the stairs as she listened for cars, 'I don't know if they'll come by car. Grandpa wouldn't know the way here very well.'

As Harry had been sitting at lunch, Dudley barely spoke, "can't I keep her? She'd be better off here that at that ruddy school."

Vernon quickly spoke, "no…"

Harry sighed, "she doesn't even belong to me."

Dudley quickly asked, "who does she belong to… a friend of yours? If she belonged to a friend then she wouldn't try to hurt you when you go to pet her, right?"

Harry scoffed, "she belongs to some one that's probably furious that she hasn't come home yet… They'll be ready to kill me when I show up with her…"

"I must know, who would be will to fight you, they must be quite the person," Dudley looked curiously at Harry.

Harry sighed as he replied without much thought, "Malfoy."

Mud lifted her head coughing from surprise, soon racing to her water bowl to get a few drinks. Mud then looked up at Harry with wide eyes, 'did he seriously just say that I was Draco's pet?'

Once she was calmed some, Mud left the dining room and headed to the top of the stairs, waiting for Harry. As Harry walked up the stairs, he looked up at Mud and stopped with a light blush as he remembered what he had said. Harry sighed softly as the two walked into his room and shut the door. Mud quickly transformed as she rounded on Harry, whispering quickly, "why did you say that?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Kagome leaned against the wall as she calmed down, "I suppose it isn't so bad…" Harry looked quickly at Kagome in surprise, "I mean, they don't even know Draco. I'm sorry too, I just never was good at handling when some one says I belong to some one. Inuyasha use to do the same, saying that I was his but then going to find Kikyo the same night."

Harry nodded as he sat on the bed, "I didn't know." Kagome shrugged lightly as though she didn't care much anymore.

The two stayed in the room for most of the rest of the afternoon as they waited for Kagome's family to show up to save them from the Dursleys. As 10 to 5, Kagome transformed back to her smaller true form and followed Harry down to the living room, where they waited.

Mud laid at Dudley's feet, to keep up the ruse of not liking Harry too much. Dudley kept his hands behind his back, from fear of the first time he met a wizard. At 10 after 5 Harry stood and sat at the stairs. Mud laid her head on her black paws, 'Grandpa, where are you?'

Soon it was half past 5 and still no Weasleys, Mud whimpered softly as she looked up at the clock. As she slowly sat up, Dudley looked down at her as he thought, 'if I move now, I'll be able to hide you… Then you'll be able to stay with me instead of my dorky cousin or any other freak.' Mud lowered her ears as she looked sadly at Dudley, who was slowly moving forward, "you want a treat?" Mud tilted her head as Dudley stood, not paying attention to any of the others right now.

As Dudley stood, a loud crash was heard nearby, causing all to jump from surprise. Mud looked around until they heard voices in the fireplace, 'oh no, they used the Floo Powder.' Mud mentally chuckled as she watched the Dursley scramble in fear as they backed away, Harry soon running into the living room.

After yelling back and forth, Weasley soon blasted the wood away from the fire place. Dudley quickly grabbed Mud up in his arms and ran from the room as the dust cleared, quickly going to the kitchen. Mud looked around as Dudley stopped in the kitchen, looking around for something. Mud watched curiously as Dudley opened the pantry and placed Mud inside, "now you be good and stay here."

Mud watched as Dudley jumped, the two hearing a banging above them, soon on the stairs. Dudley quickly shut the door as Mud realized what he was doing, barely hearing him mutter, "you are mine now, not any one else's."

Mud narrowed her eyes as she transformed to her humanoid form, hiding her tail and ears, growling lowly, "who does he think he is?"

Kagome easily opened the door, since it had a door knob on both sides, walking angrily toward the living room, where her family was waiting, hearing as her grandfather spoke, "Harry, where's…"

Kagome growled softly, "right here." She then looked around until she spotted Dudley, "there you are."

Harry jumped slightly as he realized Kagome was in her humanoid form, but quickly ran over to her, followed by Ron, both grabbing her arms and trying to pull her toward the fire-place. Ron spoke lowly, "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

Harry thought quickly as he realized, "oh no… Kagome, clam down, he isn't worth it."

Kagome held back a second growl as she spoke, "I'm not going to kill him, I'm only going to teach him to not take things that aren't his!"

Fred and George watched in amusement for a few minutes as Harry and Ron struggled to hold Kagome back, soon the two twins ran over to help their younger brother and Harry.

Mr. Wealsey suddenly spoke, "Kagome, go home, now!"

Kagome suddenly froze, having just registered that her Grandfather was there now, glaring at Dudley before she walked with George to the now lit fireplace. George spoke 'the Burrow' seconds before Kagome yelled angrily with tears forming in her eyes as she remember Dudley's last words, "I don't belong to any one!" Her voice sounding from both sides of the fire place connection.

The Dursleys watched Kagome leave, wondering who she were and where she had come from. The Weasleys heard Kagome and watched her appear, wondering what had caused her to say such a thing.

Kagome and George stopped spinning, landing at the Burrow. Kagome glared at the ground as she felt George release her arm, not paying attention as to who was in the kitchen as she suddenly took off running. Kagome easily used her speed to get outside and 10 miles from the house before she stopped, not realizing the distance. Kagome dropped to her knees as tears slowly dropped from her eyes, not paying attention as Shippo followed her, though he stopped several feet away.

Shippo watched Kagome sadly for a few minutes before he turned and ran back home. Every one looked at Shippo as he ran back to them, quickly over to his father, Charlie. Charlie quickly asked, "where'd she go?"

Shippo sighed softly, "she's nearly 10 miles that way…" Shippo turned to Harry and the others, "what happened? I've only seen Kagome this upset when Inuyasha would get possessive of her."

Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "my cousin… He tried to keep Kagome as his pet… I think he said that she would belong to him if he had a choice."

Shippo shook his head softly before looking in the direction Kagome had ran toward, "Kagome… No matter where she is, some one always tries to own her. Inuyasha, Kouga, and now your cousin…"

Charlie stood from his chair, "I'll be back."

Shippo quickly looked at his adoptive father, "please, let her be, she'll come back when she's ready. Though, without Sango, I don't know how long that will be…"

Charlie placed a hand on Shippo's head, between his ears, "don't worry. You stay with the others, I'll bring her back." Shippo nodded softly as he watched Charlie go to the broom shed, finding his broom. After a quick wave to every one else, Charlie quickly flew off into the sky and headed out to find his daughter.

It didn't take long to find Kagome, kneeling in the grass as she stared off into the distance. Charlie landed several feet away, placing his broom on the ground before walking slowly toward the smaller girl, "Kagome…"

Kagome jumped as she turned to look at Charlie, her eyes widened from surprise, "Papa?"

Charlie walked closer, kneeling down beside Kagome, who suddenly pushed herself off the ground and into his arms. Charlie quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome as they fell backward, allowing Kagome to cry against his shoulder as she tried to forget her pains. After several long minutes, Kagome slowly stopped crying, soon only whimpering softly as her father held her safely in her arms.

Kagome slowly stopped whimpering as she laid with her head on Charlie's shoulder, staring off into the distance as Charlie suddenly spoke gently, "you going to be alright, Kagome?"

Gently wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Kagome nodded softly, "I think so." Kagome leaned backward with her head down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like I did, but when Harry's cousin placed me in that closet and said I belonged to him now…" Kagome looked up at Charlie with sad eyes, "I just couldn't take it any more. I'm tired of every one trying to own me…"

Charlie wiped Kagome's tears from her cheeks as he looked into her eyes, "not every one wants to own you, besides… when you get older and get a boyfriend, and if the two of you get married then he'll, in a way, own you."

Kagome blushed lightly, "I… yeah, I suppose you're right, but I'm still just a kit."

Charlie laughed softly as he stood, easily pulled Kagome to her feet, "you look nearly 14, just like Ron and other wizards… I thought you said demons age slower?"

Kagome nodded, "we do. I'm not sure why Shippo and I are aging like a normal human. We even asked Sesshoumaru, he doesn't understand either."

Charlie nodded softly in understanding, "I suppose now I'll be able to watch you grow and perhaps even get married." Kagome blushed lightly, "though you'll need a boyfriend first…" Kagome's blush deepened as she looked toward the ground, "… unless you already have one?"

Kagome murmured softly, "I… I'm…"

Charlie laughed softly, "if you do, I don't care, as long as they don't hurt you." Kagome looked curiously at her father, "so?"

Kagome blushed lightly as she was placed on her feet, "we decided not to tell any one yet. A lot of people wouldn't like the fact that we decided to start dating…"

Charlie tilted his head as the two started walking to his broom, "some one in a different house?" Kagome nodded, "most of your friends and family would accept you dating some one, except in Slytherin." Kagome looked toward the ground as she wrapped her arms around her. Charlie stopped and turned toward Kagome, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome, are you dating some one that's a Slytherin?"

Kagome looked up at Charlie with soft eyes, "will you be mad if I say yes?" Charlie shook his head lightly so Kagome replied softly, "yes…"

Charlie chuckled softly, "just keep in mind that a lot of the Slytherin have turned out bad. I just want you to be happy, and if dating this guy makes you happy for now, then that's okay with me." Kagome smiled softly from surprise, "though I am curious, will you tell me who?"

Kagome shook her head, "I promise that I wouldn't tell any one, though I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshoumaru figured it out… he's really resourceful."

Charlie laughed softly as he picked up his broom, soon floating on it as Kagome climbed on in front of him, "I'm proud that you want to keep your promises, don't lose that ability." Kagome smiled happily as the two flew back toward the Burrow, where the others were outside setting up the tables.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kagome was woken by her grandmother, "Kagome, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Kagome tossed her head lightly before slowly opening her eyes as she saw that Hermione had moved over to Shippo. Kagome slowly got up and found her clothes before heading to the bathroom. After a few minutes of taking a shower, Kagome walked out of the bathroom fully awake wearing a pair of black jeans, a red sleeveless shirt with bell sleeves attached to her upper arm by black ribbons. Kagome walked out of the bathroom as she brushed her long black hair, ear fur, and tail fur.

Once done Kagome headed back to her and Shippo's room to make sure Shippo was awake, which he was. Kagome stretched as she spoke, "morning sleepy head."

Shippo stretched as he stood near the window, "morning Kagome, ready already?"

Kagome nodded as she dropped off her dirty clothes before heading back out the door, "better hurry if you want some breakfast." Shippo nodded as he began to pull on his shirt. Kagome closed the door behind her before she easily jumped down the stairs until she made it to the bottom and walked silently into the kitchen. As she began eating, Kagome greeted her grandfather, Uncle Ron, Uncles Fred and George, and Harry.

After a quick breakfast, the group was ready to leave, but not until after Molly had emptied Fred and George's pockets and other places of their 'candy'. As the group walked, Kagome glanced around at her family and friends, 'every one is so tired, except Uncle Fred and George, Grandpa, and me.' Looking ahead, Kagome saw another guy around the age of her grandfather, 'wonder who he is…'

Arthur waved to the guy as they got closer, "children, this is Amos Diggory, and this must be his son, Cedric."

Cedric nodded softly, "hi." Most replied back, though the twins didn't speak as they were still burned since Cedric and his team beat Griffondor in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Not too bad," replied Arthur. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at 2, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still…" Kagome barely paid attention until she heard his last sentence, "all these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads, though the one boy and the spitfire with the black hair are my grandchildren," said Aruthur, pointing out his children and grandchildren, "this is Hermione and Harry, friends of Ron's…"

Kagome sighed softly as Amos quickly turned his attention to Harry and his scar. Looking around, Kagome placed her hands behind her head as she murmured, "wonder how much further. We could've gotten here quicker if they would've let us carry them."

Shippo nodded softly in agreement as the group began walking again, soon heading up to the top of a small hill, where an old boot stood alone amongst the grass. Kagome chuckled softly at the sight of every one holding onto the old boot.

It happened suddenly and ended just as quick, the next thing she knew she was laying on the ground in a heap with Fred, George, and Shippo.

Shippo moaned softly as he tried to move, only to have Fred start laughing, "stop, stop… don't move, that tickles!"

George chuckled softly as he leaned forward, "how did we get in this scramble?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I don't know, but how about we get untangled?"

The four nodded in agreement and within a few seconds the four were sitting apart, each laughing softly at their situation. The twins and Shippo stood on their own, though Ron pulled Kagome to her feet, after moving past Cedric.

After a bit more of walking and passing by other wizards and witches and a couple Muggles, the group found their camping spot, only to find two tents that needed to be put up.

Arthur smiled excitedly, "alright, we're putting these up like Muggles."

Kagome chuckled softly as she helped the guy's set up their tent, while Hermione helped put up the girl's tent. Once every thing was set up Kagome looked curiously at Harry, Hermione, and Shippo, the four each wondering how all of them would fit, including Percy, Bill and Charlie. The four walked into the guys tent, stopping almost instantly as they saw the grand size of the tent.

Kagome smiled gently as Shippo began investigating the tent, wondering how the tiny tent was so big on the inside. After a quick transformation into a normal sized fox, Kagome curled up near the entrance as she listened to every thing around her. Not long Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to get water, while the rest were left to gather wood for a fire. As the group went to gather the wood, Kagome had transformed back so she could help.

As they were cooking their lunch, Kagome looked up toward the woods with a wide smile, glancing at Shippo as he also smiled happily. The two stood and ran for the edge of the woods as Bill, Percy, and Charlie walked out. Charlie chuckled as he hugged both of his adopted children, happy to see that they were having fun already.

The group was just about to start eating when a guy walked up toward them and Arthur began introducing him as the guy that got them the tickets. Kagome barely paid attention as she watched a magical fire shooting up sparks, seeing as other witches and wizards bustled around happily.

The next day Kagome followed the group toward the large Quidditch Pitch, wearing symbols of both teams. As the group began heading up the stairs Ron asked, "Dad, where are we?"

Arthur replied gleefully, "at the top."

Kagome and Shippo laughed softly at Ron's exasperated look, "there are more here than at the Shrine." Shippo chuckled softly, remembering the stories Kagome use to tell when she was nearly his mother. After walking several stories high, Kagome murmured happily, "wow, it's really beautiful up here!" Shippo nodded in agreement.

As they reached their seats, Percy sat at one end beside Arthur, then Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Shippo, Charlie, and Kagome at the opposite end.

Kagome smiled excitedly at the height they were at, sniffing the breeze softly. Turning in surprise as Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge spoke, introducing the Bulgarian minister to every one nearby, catching the Weasleys by surprise, "ah, and here comes Luscious…"

Kagome blushed lightly as Draco smirked toward her, his father speaking toward Fudge, "ah, Fudge. How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

Fudge smiled pleasantly as he greeted the two, introducing the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, though he couldn't say his name correctly, "…you know Arthur Wealsey I daresay."

Kagome held back a growl as Shippo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Charlie placing a hand on Kagome shoulder, "it's alright. He won't do anything like in the book store." Kagome looked softly at her father, nodding gently as she turned back to the Malfoys.

Looking at Draco, he didn't seem pleased with his father, or the way he was talking. Kagome mouthed, "hi."

Draco barely nodded his greeting, knowing neither could actually say much of anything to each other. The Malfoys then headed further down to their seats, Draco sitting beside his mother with Lucious on her other side.

As the pre-game show began, Kagome watched with amazement as the two teams flew around, their mascots showing off for their teams. "Wow, are those real Leprechauns?"

Arthur and the other Weasleys chuckled softly as Charlie replied, "yeah, as real as you and I." Kagome smiled happily at her father, who was glad to see Kagome having a good time, as was Shippo.

After the match, with Ireland winning against the Bulgarians, Kagome followed her family and friends away from the Quidditch Pitch, each still excited about the match. As the group began celebrating in the guys' tent, as were most other tents, Kagome and Shippo had transformed into their true forms. Kagome watched as Shippo bounced around happily, the others laughing at his antics.

Kagome stood still as she heard yelling outside their tent, transforming back to her humanoid form, "Grandpa, Dad…"

Charlie and Arthur walked over toward Kagome, "what's the matter?"

Kagome looked toward the tent entrance, "their yelling out there… Not cheering, actually yelling about something…"

Charlie placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as Arthur went to check it out, only to come back quickly, "every one, we've got to leave! Quiet down!" The group stopped celebrating and looked toward Arthur curiously, "we've got to get you out of here and quickly, get to the woods and stay there! We're going to help the Ministry. Stick together! I'll come get you when this is sorted out."

The group quickly climbed out of the tents, only to nearly get knocked over as a group of witches and wizards were scrambling to get away. "Fred, George, Ginny and the twins are your responsibility!"

Kagome looked around carefully, seeing Charlie looking angrily toward a group of people wearing dark robes and masks, "Dad, what's going on?"

Before she got a reply, Fred had grabbed Ginny's hand and began to drag her toward the woods, while George grabbed Shippo's hand as Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome got a glimpse of Harry, Ron, and Hermione several feet behind them.

As they neared the woods, Kagome tripped on a lost boot, losing her grip on Shippo's hand. Shippo yelled as he was dragged into the woods, "Kagome! Hurry!"

Kagome rolled out of the way as a group of witches ran past, "go on, I'll catch up." Kagome watched as her Uncles Fred and George, Aunt Ginny, and Shippo looked back nervously, but were herded forward by the group of witches and a few children. Kagome crawled to a nearby tree and used it as a safety to keep from getting run over by other witches, wizards, and children.

Looking around curiously, eyes wide with fear for every one, 'what is going on? Huh!' Kagome nearly climbed the tree in surprise as she saw Muggles hanging in the air. Kagome whimpered softly, "I should be out there helping Dad, not hiding in the woods…"

"Now are you sure that would be a good idea," a male voice spoke from nearby, "aren't you technically a Muggle-born?"

Kagome turned and smiled gently at Draco, glad to see a familiar face, "Draco… Yeah, technically I am, which is odd still that you were persistent on dating me…"

Draco smirked as he glanced passed Kagome, "I have my reasons, besides, I'm not like my father. My father is the one that hates the Muggle-borns, me… I only act like it most of the time because I've got to live up to it." Kagome nodded softly as she heard people screaming behind her, "come on, they'll be slowly making their way this way."

Kagome tilted her head slightly, "why should I worry? I'm not a Muggle…"

Draco shook his head as he reached for Kagome's hand, "no, but you are a Muggle-born, and that's who their after, and the Muggles. I can't have my girlfriend hanging upside down, now can I?"

Kagome blushed lightly as she took hold of Draco's hand. He quickly led her deeper into the woods, away from the people in masks, "Draco, have you seen my family?"

Draco chuckled softly, "yeah, they took off further into the woods than I dare go." Draco slowly stopped near the edge of the woods, "this is as far as I care to go."

Kagome hugged Draco suddenly as she murmured, "thank you, Draco." After quickly kissing his cheek, Kagome released Draco and took off for the woods, having glanced back once to see Draco looking toward the tents as he leaned against a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Shippo sat nervously, jumping at every sound of some one walking near their tent. Charlie placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, "she'll be alright. The Deatheaters are gone, or caught. She'd out run them anyway."

Shippo looked up nervously at his father, "I know, but I can't help but remember the past and how often she got kidnapped."

Charlie nodded softly as he remembered the tales of the past, soon walking to the front and looking out the tent. Shippo heard Charlie speaking, "Dad, what's going on? Fred, George, Ginny, and Shippo got back okay, but the others-"

"I've got them here," Said Arthur, entering the tent, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Wait, did you not say Kagome?"

Charlie shook his head, "no, she's not here." Charlie shook his head lightly before running out of the tent and began looking back and forth as Bill and Arthur joined him. "Dad, Bill and I will go find Kagome, you better stay with the others incase something happens." Arthur nodded as Bill and Charlie took off running toward the woods.

The two stopped at the edge of the woods, looking for any sign of Kagome. After searching for 10 minutes the two saw no sign of Kagome. Bill placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "don't worry, we'll find her."

Charlie looked over at his brother with a soft nod, "I know. She's a tough gal and I'm sure she's fine, but Shippo won't be happy until he knows what's happened to her." Bill nodded in understanding as they too began looking around once more.

/\[]{}/\[]{}/\[]{}

Kagome sat on a branch, hiding from a small group of guys in masks as they were gathered nearby, talking softly amongst themselves. Silently moving in her true-form, Kagome moved to a lower branch, but froze as a masked person quickly began looking around. 'Please, go away… I want my Dad… I would even be happy to have stayed beside Draco instead of running to this tree.' Kagome watched as the small group left.

Jumping to the lowest branch, Kagome sniffed the air before jumping to the ground, taking off running in the opposite direction of the masked people. After several feet, Kagome transformed to her humanoid-form and continued running. As she heard movement up ahead, Kagome skidded to a stop, freezing as she saw a single person standing ahead. Gasping softly, Kagome ran forward, "Draco?"

The person turned to look at Kagome, surprise and happiness in his eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Kagome, "Kagome, I was so worried."

Kagome placed her head on Draco's shoulder, "I was too. I was stuck in a tree for the past half hour with a group of the masked people below me."

The two jumped lightly when they heard movement nearby. Draco moved to stand in front of Kagome, hiding her from view as Charlie and Bill walking into the small clearing. All three holding their wands out, Draco facing the two. Kagome peaked around Draco's shoulder and gasped softly, "Dad!"

Charlie quickly lowered his wand as he moved forward, easily catching Kagome as she ran at him. "Kagome, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Charlie held Kagome at arms length so he could look her over.

Kagome shook her head, "no, I'm fine…" She quickly stopped herself from saying 'Draco kept me safe, by telling me to hide in the woods'.

Charlie hugged Kagome once more before looking over at Draco, realizing that Kagome had been standing behind the young teen, "you're Malfoy's son, aren't you?" Draco stood straight as he nodded sharply, "by the way Kagome was behind your back, I can only assume that you were hiding her. Thank you."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked curiously at Charlie, as Bill spoke, "now, how do we repay him for protecting our little Kagome?"

Kagome blushed lightly, "Uncle Bill… Dad, please don't let Uncle Bill do anything to embarrass Draco…"

Charlie chuckled as Bill pouted, "I wouldn't do that."

"Don't worry, he won't, but Bill is right," Charlie turned curiously toward Draco, "how can we repay you?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll let Kagome know when I decide on something. Until then, keep it quiet."

Kagome bit back a chuckle as Draco turned and walked away, "Dad, did the others get back alright?"

Charlie nodded as he pulled Kagome to him for another hug, glad she was safe. The three then headed back to the tents, where Kagome was engulfed by the others, each glad she were safe.

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]

After several days, Kagome and the others that were still in school, were soon aboard the Hogwarts express and on their way to Hogwarts. Once the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood in front of every one as he began to speak, "now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year… but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…"

Kagome watched silently as Filch ran forward to speak with Dumbledore, before running back to through the Great Hall, back to the large double doors. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete."

Dumbledore glanced around a moment before continuing, "now, let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say… these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

Every one turned and watched as a group of girls walked in, sighing every few feet, catching the quick attention of the guys. Kagome bit back a growl as she watched as one of the girls glanced curiously at Shippo, Ron, Harry, and the twins. Walking behind the girls was a largely build woman, that held herself strongly.

"And now our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Kagome turned quickly as she heard several staffs hitting the concrete as several guys marched into the Great Hall. Ron murmuring 'Viktor Krum'.

After they were done eating, Dumbledore began speaking once more, introducing Mr. Crouch, from the Ministry. Crouch began speaking, after a suddenly appearance of Mad-Eye Moody, "after due Consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is Final."

Kagome glanced around as nearly every one began booing and speaking angrily about not being able to enter. Shippo chuckled softly as he whispered to Kagome, "I'm glad I can't enter…"

Kagome turned with a chuckled, "Shippo, you're nearly the oldest one here, if not thee oldest."

Shippo shook his head, "not in demon years." Kagome and Shippo began laughing softly, "anyway, I'd hate to have all that attention, though you could enter…"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't need the attention either."

Dumbledore suddenly shouted, "silence!" He then removed the outer cover that hid the Goblet of Fire, "the Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

Kagome walked with Shippo down the halls of Hogwarts, the two heading down to Hagrid's hut to help tend to some of the animals before heading to find the demons. A few days later, during their free period, Kagome sat in her true form, watching as different students placed their parchment into the Goblet of Fire. One student caught her attention as he walked up silently, not paying attention to the cheers around him as he threw his piece of parchment into the fire and walked off.

That Thursday night every one was gathered into the Great Hall, waiting to hear the three chosen for the tournament. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection."

Every one watched at the blue flames turned red and shot out a small piece of paper, "the Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." The room filled with cheers as Viktor stood, shook hands with Dumbledore, then walked from the room. Not long after, the fire turned red once more, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour."

Kagome watched as a girl from the other foreign school stood, shook Dumbledore's hand and left the room. The fire turning red as it released the third champion, "The champion for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" The room erupted in cheers, though the Slytherins didn't cheer nearly as much as the other houses. "Excellent! We now have our three Champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory… The Triwizard Cup!"

Every one cheered at the sight of the magnificent looking cup, until the Goblet of Fire turned red once more and another piece of paper was released from within. Dumbledore walked forward and caught the paper, murmuring softly at first, "Harry Potter." As he looked around, Dubledore shouted, "Harry Potter!"

Kagome looked startled as she watched Harry get up, though with Hermione's help, and walk forward as though nearly in a trance. 'He didn't do it, so how did his name get put in the goblet.' Several people began murmuring around about Harry not being old enough, being a cheater, and other things.

As Harry walked out of sight, Dumbledore was about to leave, but turned in surprise at the fire as it turned red once more, shooting out a fifth piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught the parchment and looked at it curiously before looking around once more, "Kagome Weasley…"

Kagome stared with wide eyes at Dumbledore as Hermione stood her up with Shippo's help. Shippo murmured, "I thought you didn't want the attention?"

Kagome hissed back, "I don't." Walking forward, Dumbledore looked curiously at Kagome, who soon followed after Harry.

Kagome stood beside Harry, both confused as to how their names were placed into the Goblet of Fire. The five in the room quickly looked up toward the door as Dubledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Crouch, and a few others hurried into the room, over to the last two. Dumbledore quickly looked at the two 4th year students, "did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Kagome and Harry shook their heads, "no."

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

Harry replied shakily, "no, sir." Kagome just shook her head.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Harry and Kagome nodded in surprise at Dumbledore's voice of anxiousness in his words.

After much arguing, Dumbledore walks over to Crouch, "leave this to you, Barty."

Crouch was silent a moment before saying, "the rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. These children have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Triwizard Champions."

The next day, Kagome and the other champions were gathered in the Trophy Room for pictures for the Daily Prophet, and an interview with Rita Skeeter. After the pictures, Rita took Kagome into a broom cupboard for the interview. "So, Kagome, you're about to go up against 4 students, 3 of which are not only older than you but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams…" Kagome raised an eyebrow as Rita continued, "how does that make you feel, are you nervous?"

Kagome kept an emotionless face, as her eldest brother had taught her, as she replied, "no."

Rita sat stunned for a moment before she continued, "alright… How about your parents, or your adoptive father is it? How do you think he feels about you being in this tournament that might even kill you?"

Kagome replied nonchalantly, "only he can answer a question like that."

Rita sat back as she tried to think of a way to get Kagome to react, "what about your birth parents, how do you think they would react? Would they try to get you out of the tournament?"

Kagome replied as she tilted her head slightly, quickly catching Rita's attention, "perhaps my mother, but my father would hope I would die in the tournament. What about you? How do you feel about the tournament? Surely you're worried about some one dieing, aren't you? Think about it, two children going up against something they couldn't even dream of beating."

Rita sat a moment in thought, "I don't know. A couple of children shouldn't be in this tournament, but it is a juicy story for me to publish."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "you just write these stories, whether they're true or not to keep people following you. What if you were able to actually participate in the tournament yourself? Would you? Think about the story you could write then."

Rita beamed happily, "oh, that would be a story!"

Kagome smirked as she sat back against the wall, 'what a git, and so easy to fool. Sesshoumaru is right, not all adult wizards should be left alone.'

Rita suddenly gasped as she glanced at her notepad, "why you little… scratch all of that! Now you, get out!"

Kagome stood gracefully, Rita watching the girl the whole time, "what's wrong, don't like some one turning your own method against you?" Kagome smirked as she turned and walked as gracefully as a demon fox could.

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

It wasn't long before the five champions were gathered into a tent to wait for their first task, which were dragons. As Crouch held a bag, every one put their hand in and pulled out a dragon, until only Harry and Kagome stood left. Harry pulled out a dragon called the Hungarian Horntail, Crouch speaking, "it appears our last contestant gets the surprise beast. I'm sorry, but we couldn't gather enough dragons for each of you, but Hagrid did tell us of a fierce beast in the woods that we might have been able to find and capture in time for the event."

Kagome looked curiously at Crouch, "have… Has it been caught yet?"

Crouch shook his head lightly, "I'm afraid not, but Hagrid and several others are still out there looking."

Kagome looked up at McGonagall, who shook her head lightly, showing that she didn't even know what they were planning. The five then waited in the tent for their turn to face their dragon, or beast for Kagome.

Krum was first, followed by Cedric, then Fluer. Harry and Kagome listened as Dumbledore announced the next champion, Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat in the tent alone, listening as Harry faced his dragon, 'what could they possibly find in the Forbidden Forest that would be as fierce as a dragon… Unless they went to find Sesshoumaru, but he wouldn't do this. He's got too much pride for this feeble task.'

After nearly half an hour Kagome heard Dumbledore speaking once more, "Harry has finished his task and we will now move to our last and final champion, but for our final Champion we were unable to gather enough dragons. We have brought a beast from our own forest for her to face. I give you, Miss Weasley!"

Kagome stood and exited the tent, making her way to where she would face her beast. Gasping softly, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru in all his glory in his true form, which was just as large as any of the dragons the ones watching had already seen. Kagome took a step forward, only to stop as Sesshoumaru rounded on her, a large chain around his neck holding him near the egg.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, though only Kagome, Shippo, and the demons that snuck out of the woods to watch could understand what he was saying. ^If I had known I was going to have been chained down I would never have agreed to this.^

Kagome pouted lightly as she mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Sesshoumaru howled viciously, 'no matter, I will still do as needed.'

Kagome's eyes widened as she jumped backward to avoid Sesshoumaru's large paw. Quickly moving, Kagome managed to dodge as Sesshoumaru jumped at her, his front paws landing right where she had just been standing. Kagome hid below a large rock as she sniffed the air, catching the sent of acid. Moving quickly once more, Kagome got out of the way as the rock she had been near began melting.

Kagome heard the muffled gasps around her as the people in the stands saw what Sesshoumaru could do. Kagome easily climbed on top of a large rock, 'alright, think… think… he's stuck on a chair, but could easily not be if he decided on it… he's a large dog… and can't get into small areas!' "Of course!"

Looking around quickly, Kagome began jumping from one rock to the next as Sesshoumaru bounded after her, acid dripping from his large fanged mouth. Seeing the opening she was hoping for, Kagame easily slipped out of sight as she jumped. Sesshoumaru had bit the air where Kagome had just been seconds before, only to get a small rock tossed at his nose.

Sesshoumaru brought his head back as he shook it from surprise, huffing with a slight growl, ^did you just throw a rock at me?^

Kagome began chuckling, "yeah, I had to do something to catch your attention!" Kagome then used her speed to move below the rocks toward the other side of the rocky arena as Sesshoumaru began growling viciously as he dug at the rock where Kagome had ducked under.

Poking her head above a large rock, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru digging furiously at the rocks. Smirking, Kagome covered her scent before jumping on top the rock, being careful of the pebbles at her feet as she took off running for the golden egg.

Once close enough, Kagome jumped for the egg, hoping to reach it in time. As she jumped, Kagome yelled in surprise and pain as something sharp cut into her leg, pulling her back away from the egg. Kagome looked back to see Sesshoumaru's massive mouth clamped onto her left leg, sneering at her for her earlier trick, ^if I weren't a demon and knew you, little sister, then I would have fallen for that little trick of yours.^

Kagome winced in pain as Sesshoumaru stood, flinging his head upward as he released Kagome, causing her to fly into the air. Kagome flew several feet into the air as she began flipping uncontrollably. At the peak of her height, Kagome sprawled out so she wouldn't continue to spin as she began to fall. Glancing around, Kagome shifted as she growled softly, seeing blood flying off her leg as it bled profusely.

"Let's dance!" Kagome yelled as she shifted so that she shot down toward Sesshoumaru's body.

Sesshoumaru looked up as Kagome rocketed toward him, 'what is she planning? She can't transform in front of all these humans…'

As she got close enough, Kagome shifted so that she would land on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck as he looked up at her, surprising even him. Kagome quickly grabbed his fur, stopping her from falling to the rocks below. Kagome quickly climbed higher, grabbing hold of the top of Sesshoumaru's head, "I'm not letting go!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he shook his head vigorously, ^it might be wise to do the opposite.^

Kagome yelled as her leg hit Sesshoumaru's head, causing it to reopen as a bit of fur got stuck to it.

After several minutes of Sesshoumaru bucking around, shaking his head furiously, and throwing acid into the air to get it to land on his back, Kagome realized the chain was getting pulled tighter and tighter.

Kagome glanced down as she saw how far they were from the egg, "This is nothing like our first meeting…" Seshoumaru chuckled softly through a growl as he dropped to his side, planning on rolling onto his back.

Kagome watched wide eyed as the ground got closer, quickly releasing the fur as she ducked between a couple large rocks. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stood, the chain wrapped around his waist, 'oh no… I need to end this before he gets that chain tangled more around him…' Looking around quickly, Kagome spotted the golden egg a few feet away.

As Sesshoumaru stood, Kagome climbed on top of the rocks and ran for the egg as quick as a normal human could, dodging Sesshoumaru's large paw as he swiped at her. Kagome dove for the egg, grabbing it as Sesshoumaru's massive head stopped mere inches above her, a small drop of acid landing on her wound.

Kagome screamed as the acid quickly sank into her wound and spread through her leg. Though it wasn't lethal to her any more once she had been adopted by Sesshoumaru, it still hurt her like crazy.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he lay down near Kagome, wanting to clear her wound, but knew it wouldn't help since his tongue was too large.

The crowd watched as Dumbledore ran onto the arena, toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru, followed by others they had never seen before. Kagome lay on the ground with the egg in her grasp, "don't worry Aniki, I'll be fine once the acid fully absorbs into my system."

Sesshoumaru laid his head down near Kagome, growling softly, 'Imouto…'

Kagome looked up at Dumbledore as several demons knelt beside her, "I got the egg…"

Dumbledore chuckled softly as Miroku used his Monk abilities to begin healing Kagome's wound, though it wouldn't close. Kagome clawed at the rock to her right, "stop, please…"

Miroku nearly fell backward at Kagome's strained voice, "Kagome, what's the matter?"

Kagome gritted her fanged teeth as her illusion slowly faltered, "I don't know… I felt like…" Kagome opened her eyes as she stared at the sky, "I felt like I was being purified or something… not as bad as a full purification…"

Miroku sighed softly as Sango placed a hand on his shoulder, "it would seem after the wish, you lost nearly all of your Miko abilities, even your immunity to Purification."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, "she's still immune, but it's going to hurt unless you are trained specifically to heal without harming a demon."

The group looked curiously at Sesshoumaru, though it was Kagome that spoke, "he means that if you were trained to harm more than to heal then that is what will happen to a demon you try to heal… you'll partially try to purify them as you heal them."

Miroku sighed softly, "I'm sorry Imouto… I didn't know…"

Kagome nodded softly, "I know… looks like I'll have to let it heal on it's own this time." The group slowly nodded as Miroku stood, picking Kagome up with him.

"I'm going to take her to the Hospital wing, if I have permission?" Miroku looked curiously at Dumbledore, who nodded. Miroku bowed lightly before disappearing with speed, followed by Rin and Sango.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat at lunch with her family, her leg still wrapped from the previous day. The Gryffindor students having already been to their 'dance class' for the day. Shippo spoke excitedly about her battle against Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed softly as she listened to Shippo's tale, chuckling lightly at his enthusiasm. Once she was finished eating, Kagome stood, grabbing her crutch, "I'm heading to get some air… No, I'll be fine." Kagome waived her hand slightly to keep Shippo from following her, having seen Draco leave just a few seconds ago.

Smiling reassuringly, Kagome left the Great Hall and headed outside, glancing around before heading toward the lake. Kagome smiled happily as she sat down under a tree, under the branch Draco was sitting on, "nice battle yesterday. I hear your brother was still talking about it."

Kagome nodded with a sigh, "yeah, but it wasn't that great."

Draco chuckled, "yeah, and look at your leg now. I'm surprised you held onto that beast for so long."

Kagome looked out over the water, "yeah, though the acid was the worst part. Stung like crazy when it got in my leg."

Draco quickly looked down, "some of the acid got in your leg? No wonder you're not completely healed yet." Kagome nodded softly as Draco went silent a moment before speaking, "heard you had your dance lesson for the day."

Kagome nodded, "yeah, it was amusing how many of the guys stayed seated. Few actually stood…"

Draco asked curiously, "did you stand?"

Kagome chuckled softly as she shook her head, "of course not. My leg would be a bit bothersome, and this crutch don't help any."

Draco nodded, "if you'd like, I could help you learn it in private… since you won't be doing much dancing in a crowded room."

Kagome blushed lightly as she looked up, "would you really?"

Draco nodded, "of course. Just let me know when your leg is better." Kagome nodded as she blushed deeper, looking out over the water.

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

Two weeks later, Kagome traveled in her true-form as Mudblood, finding Draco with his goons. Mud carried a folded paper to Draco, who read it silently as he pet Mud's back. Before Mud walked off, Draco wrote a reply for Kagome, sending it with Mud. That night near 7, Kagome dressed in a pair of jeans and a red short sleeved shirt before silently making her way up to the 7th floor. It didn't take her long to reach the 7th floor and find a good hiding spot in the shadows.

She didn't wait long for Draco to show up, wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. Kagome walked out of the shadows, smiling gently at Draco, "glad to see you walking without a crutch."

Kagome nodded softly, "so am I." Kagome smiled happily as she asked curiously, "so, got a good idea of where we can practice?"

Draco nodded as he held out his hand, "yeah." Once Kagome had placed her hand in his, Draco led Kagome down a few different halls until he found the room he had been searching for. "In here. I found this room a while back, always seems to be just what I'm looking for."

Kagome smiled curiously, "such as a place to teach me to dance?"

Draco chuckled as he nodded, "yeah, like that." He then opened the door, allowing Kagome to walk in first.

Kagome smiled excitedly at the large room that was surrounded in mirrors. "Wow, this place is amazing! Draco, thanks again for teaching me. I'd never have been able to learn this dance in such a short time without you."

Draco smiled as he shook his head, "come on then, if you're going to learn this dance we better start, before it gets too late." Kagome nodded and walked over to Draco, who began instructing her on how to move, glad being a demon kept her graceful.

As time passed and the Yule Ball began to get closer, Kagome began avoiding most guys so she wouldn't have to answer their question of 'will you go with me?' She even avoided her family and a few friends that kept asking if she had a date yet, though she didn't. Since she was still dating Draco, she couldn't in good mind go with some one other than him, though he had a slim chance of asking her or revealing their relationship.

The last night Draco and Kagome practiced, the night before the Yule Ball, Draco asked curiously, "is it true that you haven't agreed to go the Yule Ball with any one?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah. I've had a lot of guys ask me, but most I hadn't really met before, or I barely know… Some are even seventh year students. Most know me either through my family, or they're in my class, or they see me as some one to ask, but not knowing who I am." Kagome sighed softly as they walked toward the door, "I want some one to ask me that knows me…"

Draco nodded as he opened the door for Kagome and the two walked out, "sounds like you know who you want to ask you, but they haven't, won't, or already have asked some one else."

Kagome nodded softly, "yeah, and it's probably the last of those options."

Draco held up a fist, "I could always bully the guy into asking you."

Kagome chuckled softly as she placed her hands on Draco's slightly raised fist, "that'd be a little difficult, unless you plan on bullying a mirror." Draco tilted his head slightly in confusion, "night Draco, and thanks again for teaching me." Kagome quickly, though lightly kissed Draco's cheek before quickly walking away. 'He really is a sweet guy, not nearly as bad as Uncle Ron and Harry make him seem.'

Draco placed a hand on his cheek where Kagome had lightly kissed him, "wow… Now, who is it she could possibly want to ask her?"

Draco jumped and began looking around as an older male voice spoke from nearby, "you really are dense, boy."

Looking around carefully, Draco replied, "who's there?" Draco turned and watched as a guy with extremely long white hair walked out of the shadows, 'how did I not notice him?'

The guy looked at Draco emotionlessly, 'I don't see what's so special about this human that has Kagome's attention, but she's my little sister and I'll help her whether she knows she needs it or not.' "You don't need to know who I am, not yet anyway. All you need to do is pay attention to what she said."

Draco glared at the odd guy, 'he seems to think he's royalty or something with the way he acts.' "I did listen to her."

"Then you should know exactly who she wants to ask her…"

Draco tilted his head slightly, "all she said was something about bullying a mir- oh… I can't… We can't…"

The guy chuckled softly before he replied, "aren't you the one dating her?"

Draco quickly looked up at the guy, "how do you know that?"

"The way you look at her, I can see you like her, but you're not the only one. There are a lot of boys in this school that see her and either like her for her, for her looks, or the fact that she's a mystery to them."

Draco scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about. If some guy likes her then they should ask her to the Yule Ball. I can't or our relationship would be exposed…"

The guy turned back to the shadows, "there are plenty of guys that have asked her, but she has refused each of them."

Draco looked curiously at the long haired guy, "how do you know all this?"

"She's told me, or I figure it out on my own, just as she expects me to."

Draco turned his head slightly as he heard a noise behind him, "why would she expect you…wait!" Draco quickly looked up, "you're her… brother." Draco quickly looked around but the guy had already disappeared from sight. Sighing softly, Draco turned as he murmured, "I can't ask her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome reached the Gryffindor common room and sat down on one of the large chairs, placing her legs over one side of the armrest. 'Why won't he ask me to the ball. I thought maybe since we've been dating for a while now that he might ask me.' Kagome sighed softly as she leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling as she thought about the ball.

The next morning, Kagome watched as the others began to wake and begin moving around. "Morning Kagome."

Kagome looked up and smiled at her twin, "morning Shippo, Uncle Ron, Harry, Hermione…" The last three greeted Kagome happily, though two were tiredly.

Hermione smiled excitedly, "we were going to Hagrid's this morning after breakfast, coming?"

Kagome nodded, "sure… just let me change." She silently stood, stretching happily as the others nodded, saying they would wait. Kagome gracefully walked up to her shared room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, she then transformed into her true-form, the size of a fox.

Mud silently joined the others, pawing Hermione's leg gently, causing her to jump from surprise. Hermione looked down curiously, "Mud? Alright, come on then."

Ron and Harry glanced down at Mud, both holding back a content smile, thinking the same thought, 'good, now no one can ask her to the ball.'

The group then left and headed down to Hagrid's after a filling breakfast but he wasn't there, though a few demons were. Mud ran over, jumping into Sango's arms, who hugged her happily, "Mud, are you still hiding from the guys?"

Mud glanced around before jumping back away from Sango, transforming to her humanoid-form, her tail and ears hidden from sight like always, "I'm not hiding."

Rin chuckled softly, "then why are you always in your true form? Unless you're waiting for a certain guy to ask you and he hasn't."

Kagome scoffed as she looked toward the woods, "hardly. You know I can't dance anyway, never could."

Sango smirked as she replied, "true. Kagome and I use to listen to her music, and she looked like a dancing giant with two left feet."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sango in surprise, the group then began laughing softly as Kagome hugged Sango. After talking with Rin and Sango for a couple hours, the students headed back up to the castle, but before they could get far, Rin called out for Kagome.

Kagome turned curiously as Rin easily caught up with them, "Dad wanted me to remind you that a few of us will be there tonight, him included. Sango and I'll be there early tonight to help you get ready."

Kagome sighed softly, "what! Sesshoumaru's going to be there? Why, he didn't mention this to me earlier."

Rin chuckled softly, "I didn't figure he did. You know he likes to surprise you like that. Anyway, he is technically your teacher too, and all teachers are invited."

Kagome sighed in defeat, "oh, alright then. I'll see you all tonight, just please keep him away from me. It'll be embarrassing enough just knowing he's there." Rin and Sango chuckled softly as they agreed.

The group then headed up to the castle to eat lunch. Kagome walking with Ron and Harry on either side of her, Shippo behind her, and Hermione to Harry's other side. Kagome glanced nervously around as guys passed by in small groups, each glancing at her mischievously. 'What are they thinking? They better keep me out of their thoughts though, or there'll be trouble!'

After a few hours, Kagome transformed into her true-form to meet Rin and Sango at the main entrance, though she hissed softly at Sesshoumaru for having not told her that he and a few others would also be there that night. Sesshoumaru had dressed in his finest clothing, as did the other demons, each having Sesshoumaru's symbol some place shown on their clothing.

Kagome led Sango and Rin to the first floor, having asked a Professor if they could use the classroom to get ready in. Once in the classroom, Kagome transformed to her humanoid-form and the three got set on getting Kagome ready for the ball, which started in two hours. It took nearly an hour and a half for Kagome to get ready, with Rin and Sango asking if she had finally agreed to go with some one, which she hadn't.

Sango sighed softly, "would you hurry up and tell us who we need to find to ask you, or are you going in there alone?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "there isn't any one here I like, any way, most have asked a girl already because they were either to shy to ask me or when they did I didn't even know who they were."

Rin chuckled softly, "I have a feeling she won't go in alone, but I'm worried about the dance." Kagome looked at Rin as she murmured 'why'. Rin looked sideways at Kagome, "you and the other Champions dance first. If you don't know the dance, then what will you do?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "don't worry about it. I'll just follow the others, like any other time." Sango and Rin glanced at each other before they left the room, leaving Kagome to take care of the finishing touches.

Kagome leaned lightly against a desk with a soft sigh, 'what am I going to do? I haven't agreed to go with any one and I've got to dance in front of every one. I'm doomed!' Jumping in surprise as a knock sounded at the door, "um… yes, just a moment!" Glancing around, Kagome made sure she had everything back in her bag, with her spare clothes hidden from view in case some one entered the room during the ball. Walking gracefully back to the door, Kagome opened it, "Prof. Snape… um, can I help you?"

Snape nodded, "I was informed that you didn't have a date for the Yule Ball." Kagome nodded slowly, nervous as to where he was going with the conversation, "I've found you some one to go with. He's not fully willing, but you need a date if you're to dance in front of every one."

Kagome sighed softly as she turned to lean against the wall, "you just had to remind me. I'm going to be a nervous wreck out there."

Snape smirked as he looked down at Kagome, "you better hurry, you have 5 minutes before you're late."

Kagome looked up, seeing Snape turning to leave. After quickly making sure her bag wasn't in sight, Kagome ran to catch up with Snape, since she didn't know who she would be going with. "Sir, who told you that I didn't have a date?"

Snape shook his head lightly as they reached the main hall, where most of the others were. Kagome glanced around, seeing Harry and Miss Patil looking at her in amazement and curiosity as she followed Snape. Harry Glanced at Patil before hurrying over and walking a couple feet behind Snape and Kagome, Patil a foot behind him. Kagome barely heard as Snape asked, "Harry's following, isn't he?"

Kagome glanced back as she looked up at Snape, "yes, Sir."

Snape smirked as he stopped, tapping a boy on his shoulder. Kagome quickly recognized the back of Draco's hair, 'why's Snape tapping his shoulder?' Draco turned from his goons and their dates, who quickly headed into the Great Hall, "Sir?"

"You are to dance with Miss Weasley tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened, as did several others nearby that heard Snape speaking, "yes Sir…"

"Wait, Prof. Snape, are you sure? I mean, I'm sure I could…"

Snape turned his head toward Kagome, "find some one that doesn't already have a date? I'm sure, but within 2 minutes?"

Kagome glanced around, but sighed in defeat, "alright Sir." Snape then turned to Draco, who also nodded in agreement, though he made it seem reluctantly. Kagome sighed softly once more as Snape walked away, toward McGonagall and Sesshoumaru, "I bet I know who told him I didn't have a dance partner."

Harry ran over to Kagome, "what's going on? Why did Snape say you are to dance with Draco?"

Kagome sighed softly as she looked at Harry, who seemed like an uncle to her as well, "I didn't have a dance partner and some one told him. I don't know why he took it upon himself to choose some one, but I bet I know who gave him the idea."

Harry suddenly said, "if you hurt Kagome, I'll destroy you without my wand."

Draco scoffed as he slightly turned his head, "if you think I'm happy about this, then you're wrong."

Kagome sighed softly as she turned toward Hermione, waving lightly as Viktor walked up to her. McGonagall walked over, "alright, all of you get in line."

McGonagall began lining the Champions and the dates up with Cedric first, then Fluer, followed Viktor, next was Harry, with Kagome last.

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

Kagome walked into the Great Hall, her arm around Draco's arm, quickly catching every one by surprise. Kagome wore a deep red kimono that had a slit on the right side up to just below her thigh. Black rose printed the dress on the bottom left side and the front right shoulder, wrapping around her right arm. Her right sleeve was a bell sleeve, while the left had a quarter sleeve with Sesshoumaru's crescent moon. Her hair was braided with 7 strands instead of the normal 3 with black tipped red roses scattered within the braid, and a single rose placed behind her left ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping her eyes on Draco as he murmured, "just remember how we practiced." Kagome nodded once as they stood ready for the music, moving as the music started. The two flowing from one step to the next as fluid as water or the air around them. The two barely realized when others began joining them.

Kagome whispered, "thanks for teaching me."

Draco smiled gently, though it didn't last long as he caught a glimpse of Harry and a very angry Ron, "your welcome, but I think we should stop the first chance we get."

Kagome pouted lightly, "you're probably right, but who knows when that chance will be with this crowd."

Draco smirked as he followed her thoughts, "you really could've done well in Slytherin…"

Kagome nodded softly, "probably, but I'm just not cunning enough."

Draco shook his head softly in understanding, "I do believe you are, when you decide to be… I think the song is about over." Kagome pouted lightly once more, making Draco laugh gently, "meet me later? 7th floor…" Kagome nodded softly as the song ended, "1 hour."

Kagome curtsied to Draco as he bowed his head to her, the others around them doing the same with their partners before more music began playing. Most exited the dance floor, while several stayed. As Kagome was leaving the dance floor she caught a glimpse of her family in various areas, watching her carefully, 'what's going on? They act as though something is going to happen…'

She didn't get far before Lee walked up to her, Draco glancing at Kagome before disappearing in the crowd, "Kagome, can I have a dance?"

Kagome glanced at where she had last seen Draco before nodding softly, "alright."

Lee smiled as he led Kagome back to the floor, the two dancing with the beat of the song, though Kagome tried to keep a few inches between them. After the song was over, Kagome was saved by Shippo, who led her over to the punch bowl.

Kagome gratefully took a glance of punch as Shippo spoke softly, "Kagome, you know once Uncle Ron finds you he's going to go nuts asking why you danced with Draco. Unless he finds Draco first and tries to beat him up for touching you…"

Kagome shook her head softly, "Uncle Ron won't be the only one. Harry threatened Draco before we even entered the room. He's starting to act like another uncle to us." Shippo nodded softly as the two glanced over at Harry and Ron, both sitting unhappily at a single table with the Patil twins. "I feel sorry for those two."

Shippo glanced at Kagome, "which ones?"

Kagome chuckled softly, "both pairs. The boys for being so grumpy and the girls for not dancing, though they want to… Oh, wait, there goes one." Kagome and Shippo watched as a foreign student asked one of the twins to dance. "Shippo, why don't you ask the other to dance?"

Shippo sighed softly as he thought it over, "alright, but stay out of trouble."

Kagome laughed softly, "who me, get into trouble… wouldn't dream of it." Shippo glanced back at Kagome before walking off.

"You are a good definition of trouble."

Kagome grumbled lightly, "oh shut it, Miroku. You aren't much better, remember the past. I know I do, quite well."

Miroku pouted as he poured another several cups of punch, "you wound this poor old soul…" Kagome glanced at Miroku, the two smiling happily at each other.

Kagome waved lightly to her older brother before walking out of the Great Hall, as were several others. Glancing around, Kagome looked up at the clock, 'still have nearly half an hour…' Walking around silently, Kagome headed back into the Great Hall to listen to the music as she waited, dancing a couple times with Fred and George or Lee. As she barely realized the time, Kagome silently grabbed a glass of punch before exiting the Great Hall, having 10 minutes until she were suppose to meet Draco on the 7th floor. Having glanced around, Kagome spotted Draco talking with his goons and a few others.

Moving silently, Kagome headed to the classroom she had used to change in, quickly grabbing her stuff. She then headed up to the Gryffindor dorm room and placed her stuff on her bed, "there, now I won't have to go all the way back down to that classroom for my stuff." Kagome smiled gently before leaving the Gryffindor common room and heading further up the stairs to the 7th floor, where she sat on the top step.

After waiting 15 minutes Kagome sighed softly, 'where is he? He said in an hour… unless he meant the hour mark… then he's got 10 more minutes…' Kagome sighed once more as she placed her chin on her left palm, her elbow on her knee as she looked down the many stairs.

Another 15 minutes passed once more as Kagome stood, leaving the stairs as she walked further down one of the halls. Glancing around, Kagome vaguely heard a pair of feet running toward her from further down the hall. Tilting her head slightly, Kagome moved closer to the wall as she saw a figure moving quickly toward her. Kagome scoffed as she saw Hermione's cat run passed chasing a small mouse, "Crookshanks, silly thing."

Kagome shook her head lightly before walking back toward the stairs, seeing Draco running up them. Shifting silently so that she was out of sight, Kagome walked silently down the hall. She found the Room of Requirement and entered silently, sitting on the steps as she placed her arms on her knees, waiting silently.

Draco soon entered the room, having caught his breath outside the door, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I should've been here by now… Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Draco, "hmm? What happened?"

Draco sat down beside Kagome with a soft sigh, "I had to ditch Crabbe and Goyle, then Pansy kept trying to follow me, or dance with me… I think she's jealous of Mudblood… I started for the stairs and could've sworn some one was following me, so I changed direction and wandered around for a while, trying to lose who ever was following me."

Kagome sighed softly, "think it was one of those others that showed up tonight?"

Draco nodded softly, "I'm not sure which one, but I think so. One of the guys kept staring at me like he wanted to eat me alive."

Kagome murmured softly, soft enough that Draco didn't hear her, "Kouga…"

Draco sighed softly, "I really am sorry for being late."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "I understand. It's hard to lose some one that is tracking you." Draco nodded softly in agreement as the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

After a while the two began talking about different things, about their lives and their futures. About their families and their friends, or lack-there-of. As they spoke, Draco had taken hold of Kagome's hand.

As it got later in the night Kagome suddenly spoke gently, "Draco, you know that if you ever hurt me, and any one person in my family found out that it was you, that you would be in a heap of trouble… right?"

Draco nodded softly, "yeah, but I don't have to worry. I don't ever want to hurt you. You are the only one to see past my money, past my name, and every thing else… You see me as a person… Yes I like being a threat to some, and being a bully is second nature because of my father, but no other besides you has ever seen me just as a person… a friend."

Kagome smiled with a light blush, "Draco…" Draco looked up curiously at Kagome as she continued, "… I see you as more than a friend. You asked me to be your girlfriend… well, sort'a asked me… but that's not the point, the point is that we've been dating and talking and getting to know each other. I give every one a chance, and the first time we met was during our first year. You were nice to me, and have always been nice to me…" Kagome began to blush lightly as she looked down toward her feet, "it's because you were nice to me that I agreed to date you."

Draco looked surprised at Kagome, "Kagome…" Kagome slowly looked up toward Draco as he looked back at her.

As Draco slowly began to lean forward, Kagome did the same, her eyes slowly closing as they got closer. The two nearly jumped apart as a male voice spoke, "knew I'd find you eventually, but not alone with a child."

Kagome and Draco quickly got to their feet as Kagome spoke, "go away, Kouga."

Kouga shook his head softly, "no can do, sis. I was sent to find you, and that's exactly what I did. Sesshoumaru would like a word with you."

Kagome crossed her arms as she glared at Kouga, "if I go and speak with him, only to find out that he didn't send you looking for me…"

Kouga took a step backward, "would I lie to you?"

Kagome scoffed, "perhaps not, but it wouldn't be the first time you've done something to get me away from another."

Kouga turned his back to Kagome and Draco, "fine, don't believe me. It'll be your hide, not mine if you don't show."

Kagome took a step forward but stopped as Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her as Kouga glanced back before taking off down the hall. "Kagome, who was that?"

Sighing softly, Kagome turned and sat on the steps once more, "that's one of my adoptive brothers, Kouga. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you something." Draco sat down beside Kagome as he listened, "the odd group of people here helping out and talking with the Professors, they're my family… my brothers and sisters."

Draco nodded softly, "wow, you have a large family, but why is it that a few don't look like you? As well as a few look like they could be old enough to be your dad or something, even that guy."

Kagome chuckled softly, "they adopted me as their sister. In truth, I don't have any brothers or sisters, but yet I have several that are blood-related… It really is confusing unless I could tell the full story." Kagome sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head as he placed an arm around her shoulders, "don't be. If you told me the full story, then what left is there to tell later when we have dated for a few more years and are old enough to understand more. When you're ready, then tell me the full story, until then…" Kagome looked up at Draco, waiting for him to finish his sentence, only to be surprised as he lightly kissed her lips. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss, though it was short. "…remember that we are together, even if the others don't like it."

"Draco, do you mean?" Kagome looked at him curiously as he nodded. Kagome smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck in excitement.

Draco wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as he returned the hug, a warmth and enjoyment running through his body at being so close to Kagome, his Kagome.

It wasn't long before Kagome had rushed from the Room of Requirement to find Sesshoumaru, waiting patiently for her at the end of the hall. "Sesshoumaru, what's the matter?" Kagome asked curiously before she stopped in her movement, "what's going on, has something happened?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look at his little sister, "you care for him?" Kagome about asked who before nodded slowly, "don't let your feelings slow you from what you have to do." Kagome took a few steps closer, "I worry for you."

Kagome chuckled softly, "I know, don't worry. If you're talking about the egg, I've already figured that out, I'm just trying to figure out how to stay under water for an hour." Kagome sighed softly, "I can transform into nearly everything… except something with gills."

Sesshoumaru slowly began descending the stairs with Kagome quickly behind him, "perhaps if you sat by the lake then you'll be able to figure something out."

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at her eldest brother in confusion, "the lake? Alright, if you say so."

Sesshoumaru nodded softly, "just don't stay too long." Kagome nodded as they split ways, Kagome transforming to Mudblood before slipping outside and running silently to the lake to think.

Mudblood sighed softly as she used her left leg to scratch her neck in thought, 'what am I suppose to do? Huh!' Mud jumped back a few feet as she watched a merperson stick a hand out of the water and wave at her. Mud tilted her head back before slowly walking closer to the water, 'is he trying to tell me something?' Mud reached the edge of the deepest part of the lake near the shore, where the merman waited silently. Mud pawed lightly at the water before transforming back to her humanoid form, "hi…"

The merman looked at Kagome curiously before shifting his head so she could see his gills easier, "are you trying to help me?" The merman nodded softly, "why, aren't I suppose to figure this out myself?" The merman glared half-heartedly at Kagome, causing her to laugh gently before she looked closer at his gills, "that's it! Oh, thank you, thank you so much." The merman nodded before quickly swimming away as Kagome transformed back to Mudblood and ran back to the castle to sleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome walked down toward the lake with Harry and Neville, glancing around as Harry spoke in an agitated voice, "where are they?" Kagome sighed as she knew who he was talking about Hermione, her Uncle Ron, and Shippo.

Kagome sighed softly as she rode on the small boat with the two, every one soon arriving at the middle of the lake. Kagome stood in a black one piece swimsuit on with Viktor to one side and Harry to the other. Kagome glanced over at their newest Professor as he had stuck closest to Harry. Kagome listened as Dumbledore began speaking, "last night something was taken from our Champions, a treasure of sorts. In order to win, these 5 champions must get their treasure and return to the surface. They will have but one hour to search and one hour alone. At the sound of the canon they may begin."

Every one jumped as they heard the sound of the canon shooting barely a second after the word was spoken. The massive amount of students watched as the champions dove into the water. As Kagome sunk deeper into the water she transformed into a mermaid, like the one that had visited her the time before. Glancing around, Kagome stretched carefully as she soon adjusted to her temporary body and quickly swam deeper to the body of the lake, toward where she sensed several energies.

Kagome gasped as she saw 5 figures floating in the water, held in place by strips of seaweed. Glancing ahead, Kagome watched as Harry reached the group first, quickly followed by Cedric, who grabbed hold of Cho Chang. It wasn't long before Viktor showed and snatched up Hermione, much to Kagome's displeasure. Kagome saw Harry glancing around, surprise in his eyes as he saw Kagome swimming toward him, thinking she too were a mermaid at first.

Kagome stopped a couple feet in front of Harry, "better hurry, we don't have much time left." Harry nodded in agreement, "I saw Fluer being taken up top…"

Harry watched Kagome swim over to the furthest figure, seeing that it was Shippo. Kagome easily cut Shippo's binds before glancing back at Harry, seeing him also rescuing Fluer's 'treasure'. Shaking her head lightly, Kagome swam over to Harry to give him a hand as she saw him reverting back to being human, instead of part fish. Kagome looked softly at Harry as she swam Shippo toward the surface, but froze when she saw the other two float upward without Harry. Kagome quickly shoved Shippo upward before turning and diving back down toward her friend.

Kagome growled lowly when she saw Grindylows attacking Harry as he slowly began to lose precious oxygen. Kagome quickly reached out to Harry and grabbed his hand as he began to lose consciousness, dragging him quickly to the surface as she transformed back to her humanoid form, unable to hold her transformation any longer. Kagome and Harry reached the surface, both gasping for air as they struggled to swim toward the piers.

Fred and George quickly helped pull Kagome out of the water and wrap her in a blanket, while Mad Eye Moody helped Harry. Hermione quickly ran to join Harry, Ron, and Kagome, glad to see they were all safe. The group glanced up as Fluer rushed over and began thanking Harry, Ron, and Kagome, though she didn't thank Kagome as she did Ron and Harry. Every one listened as Cedric was placed first, followed by Harry, then Viktor and Kagome, with Fluer being last.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room, Kagome slipped away to change her clothes. Once changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt, Kagome transformed into Mudblood, the size of Kirara and easily slipped past the others that were partying in the common room. Kagome quickly ran through the halls and toward the front doors, only to stop as she saw a red fox ahead of her. 'Shippo?'

The fox nodded as he sat down, watching Kagome carefully, 'where are you going? Don't you want to join the others?'

Kagome nodded softly as she yipped, 'yeah, I was just going to get some fresh air first…'

Shippo shook his head lightly as he stood, 'I know you were doing more than that. I'm not such a naive kit like when we first met.'

Kagome chuckled softly, though it sounded like a mix between a cough and a growl, 'I never thought you were. Shippo…'

Shippo shook his head lightly, his ears flopping from side to side, 'no, you're up to something, so why won't you tell me?'

Kagome smirked as much as a fox could, 'we weren't ready to tell any one yet.'

Shippo slowly walked toward his twin, 'Kagome, who wasn't ready yet?' Kagome glanced around before she transformed back to her humanoid form, followed by Shippo, "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled happily before hugging her brother gently, "I'm sorry I haven't told you, but we told each other we wouldn't until we were ready to tell others. We decided after the Yule Ball that we could tell others, though they might not like it."

Shippo pulled back from Kagome slightly, "what are you talking about?"

Kagome chuckled as she heard footsteps coming toward them, "not what, who."

Shippo jumped slightly at the sound of chuckling behind them, "so this is who you decided to tell first?"

Kagome turned, smiling happily, "yeah, he's my twin, though Sesshoumaru knew already."

Shippo glanced back and forth between Kagome and Draco, "what's going on? Kagome, why's he here?"

Kagome chuckled softly as she took a slow step closer to Draco, "well, this is Hogwarts and he's a student…"

Shippo sighed, "you know that's not what I mean!"

Kagome smiled with a knowing look, "I know. He's here to meet with me. You see, we're dating." Kagome bit back a chuckle as she watched Shippo's reaction, "oh, don't be like that. I'm going to get that look plenty from Uncle Ron, the twins, Harry, and Hermione."

Shippo sighed softly as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "at least tell me how long? I mean…"

Kagome blushed lightly, "we've been dating since last Halloween."

Shippo's eyes widened slightly, "that long, and I never noticed?" Kagome nodded lightly, "you really are sly as a Vixen."

Kagome chuckled lightly, feeling Draco move to stand at her side, "if it makes you feel any better, there are only three others that know. One definitely knows, while I think the other two suspect something."

Shippo sighs softly, "Sesshoumaru knows, but who would be the two that suspect something."

The three 4th Year students jumped slightly as they heard a voice speak from the shadows, "you miss counted."

A second voice quickly followed the first, "there were four that suspected, but now three know."

Kagome sighed softly as she looked at her twin uncles as they stepped out of the shadows, "oh; and how long have you two known?"

Fred chuckled as George replied, "we suspected something was up last Christmas,"

"but you now confirmed our suspicions," Fred finished.

Draco sighed softly, "I know you've got something to say about this relationship, so you might as well say it now."

Kagome chuckled softly as she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, easily keeping him calm with her presence. Fred nodded softly before the twins spoke in unison, "don't hurt our niece."

Draco smirked as he reached up and lightly took hold of Kagome's hand, "you don't have to worry about that, just keep your monkey of a brother and his friend away from me."

Kagome chuckled softly, "yeah, Uncle Ron is not going to like this one bit, nor Harry."

Fred and George nodded slowly in agreement, "we'll just have to keep them occupied, but right now, Harry's more worried about the tournament. Aren't you?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "come on, the worst I've faced was the giant dog and his acid drool." Shippo chuckled softly 'I'm telling him you said that'. Kagome shook her head lightly, "the biggest trouble with the lake was thinking of a way to hold my breath that long." The older pair of twins nodded in understanding and agreement, knowing Kagome wasn't worried because of her past life as a Miko.

The five soon sat on the steps and spoke for a while longer, though Draco sat hidden from sight behind a large pillar.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before Kagome stood near a large maze, barely paying attention as Dumbledore spoke, saying Cedric and Harry had tied for first to enter the maze, then Krum and Kagome, followed by Fluer. Kagome knew her demon family was there and watching, silently cheering her on. The Head Professor then spoke to the five champions about the maze before they were allowed to enter. Kagome nodded toward her fellow Hogwarts students as they entered the maze. Not much longer she and Krum were allowed to enter. Using her sense of smell and hearing, Kagome moved swiftly through the maze.

Kagome jumped back as vines began sprouting from the ground, trying to grab her ankles. Growling softly, Kagome easily jumped over the vines before rounding a corner and bumping into Harry, the two jumping with a soft cry of surprise. Harry suddenly pushed Kagome behind him as he peeked around a corner, freezing when he saw Krum's wand in his face. Kagome bit back a growl as she saw the 'older' guy's eyes glazed over. Krum soon walked away, leaving the two, though he had only seen Harry.

Harry quickly took off running for the Cup, surprised when they saw Krum about to attack, hearing as Cedric yelled for them to 'get down'. Kagome didn't see exactly how it happened but it didn't take long for Krum to lay on the ground unconscious. The three then took off running for the cup until Cedric got tripped up and caught in several vines that tried dragging him backward. Kagome shook her head and quickly ran back to help, yelling out, "Harry, come help me!"

Kagome heard Cedric yelling the same, but when she glanced up she saw Harry glancing back and forth between them and the cup, "Harry!" Harry shook his head before running back and helping Kagome free Cedric.

The three took off running as the brush began pushing together, but when they reached the cup, Cedric told Kagome and Harry to take the cup, while they told him or each other to take the cup. Harry suddenly spoke 'together' as the wind picked up around them and the brush got closer. The three quickly grabbed the cup at the same time, quickly being pulled some where else.

Kagome dropped to the ground, rolling to her feet before looking around as the guys climbed to their feet. Kagome softly growled as she looked around at the large cemetery. Cedric spoke softly, "you two okay?" Harry and Kagome answer in unison 'yes'. Cedric then mentions that the cup was a portkey, asking where they were.

Kagome walked over as Harry began saying they needed to get back to the cup, "Harry?" The three stood by a large cauldron that stood near an odd house and tombstone. Kagome growled softly as she watched Peter walking toward them, while Harry went to the ground from the pain in his scar.

Cedric quickly grabbed his wand and pointed at Peter, "who are you, what do you want?"

Kagome heard a voice speaking in a raspy voice, "kill the spares!"

Peter smirked before speaking quickly, "Avada Kadavra!" pointing his wand first at Cedric, who quickly hit the ground dead as Kagome and Harry called his name. Peter then pointed at Kagome, speaking the same words as she moved to run forward for the attack. Kagome was hit square in the chest, causing her to fall backward, unmoving as Harry called her name. Peter smiled happily as he pointed his wand now at Harry, "I've always dreamed of doing that. She really was a sweet girl, but she was too powerful and needed to be gotten rid of."

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

Shippo gasped as he suddenly gripped his chest, Fred and George quickly looking at him, "Shippo, what's wrong?"

Shippo whimpered softly, "Kagome, she's been hurt. She doesn't have a wand, so how will she let them know?"

George placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

Shippo shook his head softly, "no, there's something really wrong this time. Inuyasha's wish for us to stay related and when we decided to be twins that's exactly what we became. Demon twins are always connected and they know when something happens to their twin or twins."

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she heard a guy yell, "do nothing, he's mine to finish!" Slowly moving, Kagome lifted her head and glanced around, seeing Harry in a duel with another wizard with several people in cloaks standing around behind the odd guy. Kagome growled softly as she saw Peter standing with the group.

'Are those ghosts?' Kagome thought as she slowly climbed to her feet, but dropped to one knee from weakness, 'Harry?'

Kagome barely watched as Harry released the connection, the ghosts flying quickly toward the odd guy and his group. Harry nearly tripped when he saw Kagome kneeling near Cedric's body. Harry knelt beside Cedric and grabbed his arm as Kagome grabbed his other, Harry quickly calling out, "Accio!"

Kagome turned back toward the group of guys, her ears and tail no longer hidden. She had caught a glimpse of the surprise in Peter's eyes as she glared at him before disappearing, howling in anger at what had been done.

The three landed at the entrance to the large brush maze as Kagome's howl died, hearing cheering from around them. Kagome glanced down at Cedric as she barely contained her howls of despair. Harry was leaning over Cedric's body, telling Dumbledore and the others about what had happened. Kagome didn't pay attention as she dug her claws into the ground, soon getting picked up by Sesshoumaru and carried away toward the castle, quickly followed by several others.

Sesshoumaru gently placed Kagome on the ground as she struggled to control her anger, having placed a charm on Kagome to quickly hide her demon features. Sesshoumaru moved several feet back as the others finally caught up, putting his arm up to stop them from running to the young demoness. Kagome dug her claws into the ground as tears dropped form her eyes, growling lowly, "I'll kill him! He killed Cedric, he then tried to kill me… He knew I'm nearly immune to magic and yet he still tried and hoped I would die!" Kaqgome lifted her head as her eyes contained a small amount of red, "he will die for what he did and for all the suffering he's caused my family."

Sango slowly walked over, nearly beside her younger sister, "Kagome, who are you talking about?"

Kagome whimpered softly, "Peter… He was Scabbers and he knows so much about me. He's probably already told Voldemort all about me and when they saw that I had lived after being hit with the Avada-something-or-other spell, I'm sure they'll be hunting me down to know why." Kagome lifted her head slightly and saw Draco slowly walking toward them. She quickly placed her hand atop her head, feeling no fox ears. Kagome nodded in thanks to her eldest brother, knowing he had done it for her.

Draco looked around at all the people he had seen at the Yule Ball, soon walking over toward the one he was seeking, "Kagome?"

Kagome sat back as she wiped her eyes with the back of her dirt covered hand, smearing dirt across her nose and under her eyes. "Draco, why aren't you with all the others?"

Draco shook his head and he knelt down beside Kagome, "I was more worried about you when I seen your brother pick you up. I saw Potter being dragged away by Mad-eye and Diggory's father was still wailing, as were several others."

Kagome nodded slowly as she wiped at her eyes once more, causing Draco to chuckle softly before using his robe sleeve to clear Kagome's face of the dirt around her eyes. Neither paid attention as the other demons slowly moved away from them, glad to see Kagome once more happy.

The rest of the year was spent grieving and telling their friends 'good-bye'. Kagome's demon family accepted her dating Draco, knowing she was happy, while several of the Weasleys knew. The only ones that didn't know about Kagome and Draco were Harry, Ron, Percy, Molly, and Arthur. That summer, Kagome sent letters back and forth with Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\[]

That's the end of the Fourth Year, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
